Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis (クイーンクリサリス, Kuīn Kurisarisu), is both a fictional character and an antagonist of the My Little Skylanders series. She is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale, the season six finale, the IDW comics' first story arc, and Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. ".''" :—Queen Chrysalis. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Kathleen Barr (English), Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Fabienne Loriaux (French), Tanya Kahana (German), Niki Georgakakou (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Timea Sagi (Hungarian), Marina Thovez (Italian), Lee Seon (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Anca Sigmirean (Romanian), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Natalya Yaroshenko (Ukrainian), Cecília Lemes (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European French), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Irina Índigo (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Kira Primke (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography In her quest to rule Canterlot, this shape-shifting queen disguises herself as Princess Cadance so she can marry Shining Armor. She almost gets away with it, until Twilight Sparkle uncovers her true identity. Queen Chrysalis sends in her army of changelings to destroy Canterlot, but the light of the sweethearts' true love defeats her. Appearance Queen Chrysalis spends the entirety of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 disguised as Princess Cadance, with her eyes occasionally flashing green and her magic glowing green instead of Cadance's blue. Once the real Cadance confronts her, Chrysalis transforms into a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. This trait is not carried over in her subsequent appearances. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points instead of curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound. In a flashback in FIENDship is Magic Issue #5, Chrysalis appears with a fully solid body and no crown. She steals the crown of King Orion and reshapes it into her own, and her body is blasted full of holes during a battle with Princess Celestia. * Hair Color: Teal * Skin Color: Light Black * Eye Color: Dark Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. While boasting about her plan, she relishes the idea of every pony in Equestria doing as she says, showing that she desires control as much as power. In The Mean 6, Chrysalis is far more deranged and unstable. She talks to the photos she took of Twilight and her friends as if they are the actual ponies themselves, prancing and talking in sing-song as she describes her plan. She also shows deep hatred towards Starlight Glimmer for causing her downfall, planning to use her copies of Twilight and her friends to destroy the real ones while forcing Starlight to watch. Chrysalis is deeply arrogant, thinking lowly of her enemies, and has a habit of becoming complacent when she believes victory is within her grasp. Despite gaining strength from stealing love, she has no understanding of the true power of the emotion, scoffing at the thought that Cadance's love could restore Shining Armor's strength. She also assumed the Mean 6 would obey her commands without question, leaving her unable to see Mean Twilight's betrayal coming. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis takes great pleasure in watching the Mane Six's struggles from afar, having fun watching them turn against one another, laughing at Applejack and Rarity's squabbles, and gloating at their perceived ineptitude. However, she demonstrates a low tolerance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics and jokes. She shows no remorse in manipulating innocent creatures to her own ends or resorting to physical violence to illustrate her evil. In FIENDship is Magic Issue #5, Chrysalis is portrayed as very devious, able to lure various rulers and creatures, including Twilight Sparkle, into a trap, and in Siege of the Crystal Empire, she views those she allies with only as tools, abandoning them at any given moment. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster". Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills List of other Skills * Magic * Flight * Telekinesis Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gallery Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Pony'' ''Season 2'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * This Day Aria, Part 2 Etymology External links * Queen Chrysalis My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Queen Chrysalis Collectible Card Game Wiki * Queen Chrysalis Fan Wiki * Queen Chrysalis My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Villains